Special Victim Fade to black
by Vanilla-Apples-n-IslesP.T.S
Summary: Corinne Hightower a victim of rape, seeks the help of the one and only Detective Olivia Benson. Will Olivia be able to save this one or will she be too late? Written on a whim, no idea if I should pursue it. Let me know what you think.


Late one night at the precinct, Olivia Benson sat alone in the squad room. It was something she had become accustomed to, writing reports and putting in paperwork for the morning. It wasn't until a few moments later when Olivia looked up from her report that she noticed a young girl. "Can I help you?" Olivia asked, setting down her pen before standing up from her desk. The girl began to slowly walk towards her, crying and sniffling as she grew closer to the detective. "I-I-I was raped." The girl sobbed. "It's going to be alright, let me get you some water." Olivia spoke softly, gently leading the girl over to her desk. "What's your name?"Olivia asked, going over some of the basic questions. Once learning the girl's name, age and her home address. The detective then began to ask about the details of the girl's rape. An hour had passed and Olivia had gotten nowhere with the victim, knowing nothing more than her basic information and the fact Corinne, the girl had claimed that she had been raped.

"So tell me again, how did it happen?" Olivia Benson asked, having to repeat the question broke her heart. "I-I don't know where to start..." Corinne replied, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from all of the tears she had shed during her first attempt to explain how she ended up unconscious and in the hospital. Corinne dried her eyes before looking into the detective's. "I was supposed to go out with a group of friends... We were all going to the bar, I-It was my first time going to a bar."Corinne explains after getting a hold of herself. "Okay, what happened when you were at the bar?"Olivia asked, tapping her pencil against the table. "I had a few drinks, I know I am not old enough but... My friends just handed me theirs and I got a little drunk."The young girl spoke softly, hating the fact that she had divulged that piece of information. "After the fourth shot of crown, I only remember bits and pieces..."Corinne added, tears swelling up in her eyes as she spoke.

"It is alright Hun ." Olivia assured with a slight sympathetic smile. "Just tell me what you can remember." This was the part that detective Benson seemed to always hate. Even though it may sound terrible, Olivia honestly prefered dealing with dead victims. She did not have to deal with the sorrow, anguish, hatred,anger, trauma of it all. The girl recounted everything she could remember and no matter the fact that it was not much, it still took all she had within her to not cry for her heart went out for the victim." You did great, Corinne. Would you like for me to drive you home?" She asked in a soft, careful tone. "Yes, please. Thank you." The girl replied, her voice still shaky.

With a nod, Olivia stood from her seat shutting the file. She watched as Corinne then too stood to her feet. Olivia kept a close eye on the young woman, watching as she tugged on her shirt sleeves. Gently, she placed a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the precinct, taking her to her squad car. It was a short and silent ride to Queens from Manhattan and upon arriving, Olivia looked to Corinne. "Sweetie, I want you to take care of yourself, Alright? Also if you need it we can have an officer stationed out front."Olivia offered, hoping to be of some help. Corinne just shook her head. "No. Please, I will be alright." She assured. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I just want this to be over. I want to put it all behind me. Is that so much to ask?" Corinne did not mean for her tone to sound the way it had but by now Olivia knew better than to take it personally she simply nodded to her. Before making her exit, Olivia made sure that Corinne had gotten inside safely. When the door shut and the lights turned on, Olivia made the assumption that she was alright and left. However, this was not the case. Just as the lights flicked on, a medium build man pushed the young girl into the door roughly. She could not see who it was but when she heard him speak she knew. "Remember me?" Meanwhile, Olivia arrived back at headquarters, going to her desk. She sat down with a dreadful sigh, stuffing her badge,I.D, and gun into her desk. She ran her hands through her hair, replaying the day's looked over at her, a concerned frown on his face. "You okay?" He finally braved the question. "I don't know, El. The more I do this job... The more it gets to me." "That's a good sign." Finn spoke up. "Means you're still human." Olivia looked up to Finn and shrugged. "The look on her face, I just …" She stopped, shaking her head. "Never mind." Elliot stood up and reached out to Olivia, padding her shoulder. "It's okay Liv. It will be okay."

Moments after being pinned against the door by her throat, Corinne had began to see spots as everything faded to black. The man picked up the young woman's body and carried her over to the couch, where he then ripped her shirt open. Revealing her bruised torso, his hands went to her pants, roughly bringing them down her legs as he laughed maniacally. "You shouldn't have gone to the cops. We could have had a lot of fun." He growled into her ear as he unzipped his pants, gripping his erect member. He then pushed himself forcefully into Corinne, moaning as he started to thrust himself deeper within her core. Meanwhile back at the precinct. Olivia's stomach churned as she started to feel that something wasn't right, standing to her feet. She gave Elliott a look of concern before rushing to her car.

About twenty minutes later, Olivia arrived at the residence of Corinne Hightower. Once she had gotten out of her car, Olivia walked up to the home and began to knock vigorously on the door. "Corinne, it's Olivia. Can you please come to the door?" Olivia asked, her voice shaky as she listened carefully for movement in the house. The man quickly pulled out of The young woman, scrambling to put his clothes back on before rushing out the back door. Olivia heard the back door slam shut, running around the home, she took two shots at the man. Missing him by centimeters both times, it wasn't until he was out of her sight that she turned around and rushed into Corinne's home. "Corinne, sweetie wake up." Olivia said, tears in her eyes as her heart flooded with guilt. Grabbing her police radio, Olivia called out for help. "Help, I need a bus at. 13351 39th Ave, Queens, NY. " Olivia practically screamed into her radio as she clutched the seemingly lifeless body of the young woman.


End file.
